It's The End of the World as We Know It!
by shadow243ali
Summary: *Late Season 4 spoiler warning and character death warning* The world is ending. It was as simple as that but that wasn't going to stop them fighting. All they need to do is survive and save the world.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So technically I started writing this story a few weeks back…I think it was few weeks after seeing some spoiler pictures in the Sun and it inspired me to begin writing this

_**A/N: So technically I started writing this story a few weeks back…I think it was few weeks after seeing some spoiler pictures in the Sun and it inspired me to begin writing this. Now I am determined to have this finished before the seasonf finale airs so reviews are really appreciated and hopefully I will get this done. Oh and I hope you all like it too.**_

_**--**_

Rose ran, feeling the cold metal of the unusual gun as she gripped at it with hot sweaty palms. it had been designed by Torchwood - a defence against hostile aliens. A last defence, only allowed to be used as a last resort.

Rose turned a corner and slammed herself against the rough brickwork as another bomb went off. she glimpsed round the corner, searching for the others. She couldn't see them through the smoke filled air.

Willing it to clear, her breath hitched in her throat as she looked at what was in front of her. The after-effects of the bomb.

Debris cluttered the floor, overturned cars blocking her view, screams from nearby, a hand sticking out from under a pile of debris...wait, a hand?

Her eyes widened in shock before squinting, attempting to seek out familiarities in that hand but she can't even wait for her brain to start turning and solve the mystery because it would be too late. At least that was what she concluded when she rushed towards that hand after taking a quick glance for those who they were fighting against.

She fell to her knees and began to push off the fallen pieces of stonework and metal. Stopping in realisation, she breathed out, "Doctor..."

Quickening her pace, even though her arms were already aching she pushed off another block of concrete and another. When there was no more to lift, she began to drag him out away from the dangerous building she feared might avalanche more concrete on him. On them.

She checked his pulse. And was reassured by the steady heartbeats in his chest and the slow rising and fall of his lungs as they breathed in time to hers.

Looking at his face, she felt tears burn in her eyes. She hadn't seen him in two years and this was the first proper time they had been alone. So much for a happy reunion when you can reunite in a new founded apocalypse. When you're holding a gun in your hand and hear the screams of fear nearby. Not forgetting the fact that the man you love with all your heart is unconscious in your arms.

The sound of nearby coughs woke her from her thoughts. She looked down to see the Doctor, dazed and confused, roll out of her arms and onto the hard ground. Propping himself on his elbows as he tried to regain his balance, unsure of his surroundings.

She rubbed circles into his back as he coughed up dust. "Doctor, just take deep breaths."

He turned his head and looked up at her and with a raspy voice said, "Rose, what happened?"

"The bomb went off. I couldn't see where you had went to. I don't know where the others are. I don't know if they got caught in the crossfire. I just ran and then after it exploded, I saw your hand and I just - "

"Rose calm down!" His voice was clear cut and reassuring. She took a slow and steady breath but was soon replaced when she inhaled sharply at the sound of him coughed again, clearing his throat.

In the far distance, she heard a familiar screech. Looking up she recognised her mother along with Jack and Donna, she was almost sure her name was Donna, up ahead of them. The Doctor had seen them too.

She helped him stand up but he insisted he was fine when she looked at him with concerned after he doubled over coughing. She held hand the way as they walked towards the trio. She didn't want him to run. He was hiding the pain, she could tell even after two years apart. Yet it didn't stop him taking purposeful strides over.

"Rose!" she heard her mother call in the distance, "Look out, Rose!"

They turned on their heels and saw the familiar haunting sight of Dalek swimming in the sky. She gasped and felt the Doctor tug her hand shouting, "Run!"

Her muscles ached in incongruity as she strained them to push harder. To move faster. To get to safety.

The Daleks beams shot out in all directions as she and the Doctor weaved through cars, using them as barricades from the death rays.

Rose saw a blue ray shoot just above their interlaced hands and punch a hole in the ground. She tripped bringing the Doctor with her.

She rolls on the tarmac, slamming into the side of the parked car. She sees the Doctor hands scrape harshly against the floor as he tries to protect himself from damage but she knows without seeing them that they're cut and bleeding.

The back of her head is stinging from the impact of her head slamming against metal but she can't think of that because the Daleks are getting ever nearer and the Doctor is dragging her up by the arm and encouraging her to keep moving.

It is then she remembers the gun hanging loosely by her side and the two figures looming behind are not willing to wait while they run for their lives. Spurts of blue are flying around them. She shouts for the Doctor to duck behind a car and a second later a large gap separates them as she pulls at her gun. She risks a look around and sees only one Dalek.

Where did the other one go?

She stands up, her back against the side of the car. One deep breath and she turns and shoots. A direct hit.

Yet she sees the Doctor rushing towards her, pushing her out of the way yelling, "Rose watch out!"

Before getting a chance to turn she feels hands push her to the ground. He's up before she has time to blink shouting at the Dalek she hadn't notice sneak up behind.

"Come on!" She watches helplessly as the Doctor screams at it, "It's me you want so come and get me!"

He takes off at a sprint. The Dalek takes no more interest in her, now choosing to follow its greatest enemy. She clambers up. Her feet feel so heavy and if she took time to stop, she would feel the pain of bruises and cuts but she doesn't think. She just runs after the Doctor.

Her breath feels heavy as she sees the familiar brown suited figure up in front. A blur, never stopping for a moment. Yet the world seems to slow down for her in a second as a shot of blue burst out from the Dalek as it screeches, "Exterminate!"

She hears a mumbled shout of warning from afar. It isn't for her. It's for the Doctor but he doesn't hear. At least she doesn't see him respond.

She just sees the shot of blue hit him in the chest, forcing him to reel backwards. A shout of pain rips from his lips and slices through the air sharply. Hears it ringing in her ears. Feels the tears running down her face as she rushes forward. Sees him crumple lifelessly. Feels her hearts pounding in her chest. Sees him lying still on the ground.

She doesn't notice when Jack blasts the Dalek into pieces with a gun similar to hers. Doesn't care where her gun has landed as she drops to her knees in front of the Doctor. Doesn't feel anything other than the numbness spreading through her body. Doesn't care if the world is ending. She just cares about him.

Has to save him. Needs to. Must. Who will battle the monsters if the Doctor isn't there? Who will she fight for? Who will save the world if he isn't there?

She lowers her head, placing her lips on his as she pinches his nose. Breathes out. He isn't breathing. His hearts aren't beating. She places her hand on his chest. Pushes down.

_One...Two...Three...Four...Five..._

Each breath, each push downwards, each moment went by and the Doctor wasn't reviving.

"Rose." She heard her mother but ignored her. She just had to get the Doctor breathing again."Honey he gone."

_One...Two...Three..._

"No he not!" she cried, pushing down again.

_Four...Five..._

"Rose you have to let him go. He's...he's dead." Her mother placed a hand on her back.

Tears prickled at her eyes but Rose wouldn't let them fall. It couldn't be. It couldn't be true. He wasn't. All he needed was her to revive him and then everything would be fine again. She couldn't lose him.

Not now. Not after being without him for so long.

"He isn't..." she said breathlessly. "He can't be."

Why did everything seem so out of focus? She felt like she was falling and no one could catch her. Her skin felt too warm. Her tears stung her eyes. Everything was spinning. Everything was...

Dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Her fingers felt numb

Her fingers felt numb.

Opening her eyes slowly she couldn't recognise her surroundings. She didn't recognise anything. And why was it so dark?

The tingling sensation increased, spreading through her body. She looked down. There was a light. A golden light.

Just like before the Doctor had regenerated. While he was regenerating as well but she had remembered opening the heart of the Tardis to save him. Was she doing it again?

_Remember the Bad Wolf..._

That voice is sounded so familiar. The strands of gold were spreading through her body at a quickening pace. The danced around her fingers and she thought of those words.

Bad Wolf.

They had followed them everywhere from the first moment she had met the Doctor until the day she parted with him on the beach. Yet she could never remember why they were important. In the back of her mind had always rested the knowledge of it but it was always out of reach.

The Doctor hadn't or wouldn't tell her what had happened with the Daleks. Not properly. All he had said was that he had taken the time vortex out of her after she had destroyed the Daleks with it. She had saved him so he could save her.

Now if she could just remember the meaning of those words then maybe...just maybe she would be able to save the Doctor. He had saved her so she could save him.

_Bad Wolf...the Bad Wolf is calling...let her out...remember the Bad Wolf..._

Rose closed her eyes, deep in thought. A wave of calm washed over her. Opening her eyes, they were no longer brown. Golden light streamed out lighting up the darkness. Making everything better again. She could save the Doctor because she had remembered the most important thing.

She was the Bad Wolf.

--

Jack stood over his fallen comrade. The Doctor was dead and it was a sad day in the world. He leaned down and closed his wide open eyes. There had not been fear in them when he died but courage. Yet this wouldn't stop him from being haunted by those eyes for as long as he would live which was tuning up to be a very long time as far as his immortality was concerned.

He gathered the Doctor in his arms and prepared himself for the walk to the nearest form of safety they had. He had been so close. So close to living but he had sacrificed himself so Rose would get to safety. He had always admired that about him but felt like calling him an idiot for all those times when he just couldn't tell Rose he loved her. Now it was too late.

He looked over at Donna who was staring at the Doctor's body. He could see she wasn't quite believing the fact he was dead. He thought she was going to say something but she remained silent and felt a joke form in his head. It wasn't one he would say but in the short time, seeing the Doctor interact with Donna, he was sure the Doctor would have been sure to make some sort of joke about Donna being quiet for once.

He turned his eyes to Jackie who was holding Rose in her arms. Tears were bristling in her eyes but he noticed that she wasn't going to let them fall. Not because she didn't want them to but because she needed to be strong for her daughter.

In all his life he had never imagined this. The Doctor was dead and he could do nothing about it but give him a proper burial. He would at least do that, even if the world was ending.

--

Martha Jones sighed as another of the injured mass was brought into her. Ever since she had got here, all she had been doing was stitching this, bandaging that, giving painkillers or tablets to whoever needed them the most because they were running short.

Not once had she sat down for a break. She felt the sweat form on her brow as the heat of her surroundings seemed to close in around her.

She wanted to be out there fighting but there had been so few medics. Urgent help was needed here and, as much as she didn't want to admit it, this was where she needed to be. It was her job. Even before UNIT and the Doctor, she had been a medic. It was what she had wanted to be since the age of six when she sprained her wrist and the doctor let her play with his stethoscope. She knew what she wanted to be from that moment onwards and now she was putting her years of medical school to use.

She wondered what was happening out there? Daleks invading the Earth was confusing. They had come out of nowhere from throughout the world. That and a little blue box. In actuality the rift was opening, spreading junk in from everywhere. It also brought about a few people that she had never expected to see - one being Rose Tyler.

She felt her heart sigh at the knowledge that she was here. And now she was out there with the Doctor. She still hadn't met her, of course, but she had seen a blonde bob of hair follow after the Doctor as she saw him leave along with Jack earlier. Donna had came to see her to tell her what was happening and had mentioned the blonde in question. She soon left and Martha was left with a heavy heart. She didn't have time to sulk for, a mere minute had passed before she was accosted, by more of the injured.

Now she had just finished up stitching up a rather nasty stomach wound and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of people in the room outside. It was then she heard the familiar voice of Captain Jack Harkness shouting for someone to get out of the way. She smiled at the familiarity but that soon disappeared when she saw the limp figure he held in his hands.

The Doctor...was he hurt? What had happened? She rushed forward, attempting to get through the crowd. There didn't seem to be any bleeding. No serious lacerations on any visible part of his body.A few cuts on bruises on his face. They had probably bled slightly onto his extremely dusty jacket. He must have been knocked unconscious.

She looked past Jack's grim face as she pushed another person out the way in an attempt to clear a path. She needed to check the Doctor for injuries. Behind Jack's head she saw Donna and a blonde woman carrying another person, carefully, behind.

It was the same blonde head she had seen earlier but now the blonde strands hung loosely down her pale face. Rose Tyler and the Doctor, together again and unconscious. She would have to treat the Doctor first. He was the one with blood on him.

"Jack, what happened?" She shouted as a few metres of people still blocked them.

He remained silent. An oddity in a man who has a joke for every situation. He walked past her into the crowd, ignoring her words and headed towards the small room a few people had been resting in.

Martha's fear began to bubble to the surface. Why didn't he bring the doctor over to her? She was the one with the medical degree. She could help him.

She pushed forward through the crowd once again, as Jack shouted for everyone to get out. She heard the grumbles in the room as they reluctantly piled out, making her path even more harder.

"What's wrong?" she said, finally managing to get into the room. Two beds were now occupied. One for the Doctor. One for Rose.

It was then she noted the difference in the two.

"Martha..." Jack began, his voice horse with emotion.

One was pale - too pale. The other had colour in their cheeks.

"I don't know how to say this. Can barely believe it."

One's chest was rising steadily. The other's wasn't.

"I tried to save...I just saw...I couldn't...there wasn't time..." He stumbled for his words with a choked up voice and had this been any other situation Jack Harkness at a loss for words may have been funny but this wasn't the right situation.

Two bodies lay on two separate beds. One was still. One was…

.

"The Doctor's dead."

She looked up to meet Jack's tearful blue eyes, knowing hers were dampening with each passing second, and felt the world closing in. He was dead. The Doctor was dead.

She barely registered when a tiny voice said, "He can't be..." It was then she realised it was her own voice.

"He's dead, Martha. He's gone," Jack paused, staring over at the motionless figure, "Forever."

To be continued…

**AN: Well, there was the second chapter of this story and I hope you enjoyed. You may be wondering why would I kill the Doctor…well, it's part of my story and I have a reason for doing so. Plus the Doctor can't always be there to save the day. I really would like some reviews on this one since I'm flying solo without the Doctor. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well,thanks to the three people so far who have reviewed. Oh and just because the Doctor has died doesn't mean the Doctor is non existent for the rest of this story.**

* * *

The room was silent, save for the mumbling of a now feverish Rose, but it was thick with grief. On a small bed lay the body of the Doctor - the cause of the grief.

Jackie had never liked him when she had first met him. when he had the blue eyes and the cropped hair and the big ears and the grin. That grin always made her want to slap him and she had. Slapped him. It was all because he had taken her daughter away from her.

Yet as time passed she saw the love her daughter had for the alien and then need to slap him lessened through time but she still didn't trust him. When Rose came back with a new man, the same man with a new face, she was shocked. Who, in their right minds, wouldn't be?

She had cared for him like a son because he was ill and when he got better he had became like a son to her anyway because she had grown to love him like one. Not that she would admit it, of course, but it hurt her to see him dead. And it hurts her, even more, to see her daughter so deeply affected by his death. It was bad enough when they were trapped in parallel worlds.

Jackie looked at Rose, her beautiful daughter, who was groaning in pain. She mumbled out words that didn't make sense. Words she could barely make out because of the softness she said them with. She held the cold damp cloth against her feverish forehead and hoped that she would wake up.

--

Martha stood up, eyes still puffy, but she knew she had a job to do. Sitting around here crying was not going to help anyone and she wasn't the only one with the same idea. Jack had decided to do something too. They all sat in silence for the last ten minutes grieving but they all had jobs to do. Saving the world didn't come by sitting around grieving.

She was the medic. She had to help people. The rest of them had their jobs, she had hers. And hers wasn't in this room. It was out there helping people, just what the Doctor would have wanted.

She looked over Rose with a twinge of jealousy. The Doctor had loved Rose, that had always been obvious by the way he talked about her, at least in Martha's eyes. He had never felt the same way for her. She was just there helping him, as a friend.

Rose had a fever, a few cuts and bruises but was otherwise fine. She would have given something to her but they were short of medicine and that meant that unless she got worse she wouldn't be getting anything. Priorities. Jack asked if she was alright, she just nodded her head.

Soon afterwards, she walked out of the room, without a word having been said about where she was going. She just needed to get away from the Doctor's dead body.

--

Everything was wrong, at least, in Rose's golden eyes. The pain stabbed at her head, seemingly crushing her thoughts but it was difficult to think clearly. She was torn in two. The thoughts of the Bad Wolf and the thoughts of her own mind co-existed as one jumbled up mess.

The future...the past...the present...all merged together and she was seeing it. Almost every possible scenario of every situation and she knew she wouldn't remember this when she woke up. She had seen it before, just hadn't realised it until now.

She always did wonder what had really happened when she looked into the Tardis? After the Doctor's regeneration, a few months after, to be precise, she had dreams. Rose had never been able to understand the jumble of them. When she woke up she was left with only faint traces of them but she knew enough to know that they weren't normal dreams. Now she knew what they meant. They were memories of what she had seen and what she was seeing now.

The pain never deceased. It seemed to be growing a life of it's own now. Pushing through her mind, bringing her to her knees. If she could pass out then this would be the opportune moment but, unfortunately for her, she was already unconscious and this was a dream.

Her hands hit the ground, whatever it was, hard and she screamed out in pain as the light blinded her completely. The flames of knowledge burning her eyes until she was so weak that she thought death, itself, would come.

Through the pain she heard a voice.

_"Oh my god! Somebody help her! There's something wrong!"_

That voice...it seemed familiar but she couldn't pin it down as the pain grew ever the more steady as images raced through her mind. The only thought she could muster was one simple question.

Why does it hurt?

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Chapter whatever this is…I'm horrible with remembering what chapter I'm on

**AN: Chapter whatever this is…I'm horrible with remembering what chapter I'm on. This story is coming along. Technically I've written a lot of it and I'm trying to stick as close to the series as possible. Am I doing a good job so far?**

**--**

Martha reacted immediately to the cries on the over side of the room that only minutes ago she had felt the rising urge to escape from. As her doctorial instincts kicked into motion she rushed forwards and found that the sound were coming from one Jackie Tyler.

She adverted her gaze from the Doctor. It had been her first instinct upon entering to fix her gaze at the dead body that she had momentarily forgot was dead.

She brushed away the grief that threatened tears to fall, once again, from her eyes and rushed over to the blonde headed patient thrashing on the bed who was being held down by Jack.

"What happened?" She heard herself say.

Jack looked up, confused and angry, "I don't know! She started mumbling something and then she opened her eyes for a second. And before I could do anything she started thrashing about!"

He struggled as Rose's kicks got more fierce but he remained holding her. Jackie held a wet cloth against the feverish head, tears spilling from her eyes as she stared at Martha in a stare that only a mother could give. One that wanted someone to help her daughter and Martha knew she was expected to know the answers, to be a saviour. She had seen that look so many times before as a Doctor.

She hated that look.

Martha stepped forward; taking a syringe out of her lab coat and stabbed it into Rose letting the contents drag her into a motionless slumber. At least that was what she expected would happen.

Instead Rose stilled for a few moments, her breathing regulating, her movement stilling and the room grew silent as all eyes stared at Martha's. That silence was broken when the room filled with coughing from the figure below them that was meant to be unconscious.

She looked up, her eyes bright and wide but there was something different about the eyes. A look that suggested that she had knowledge beyond her years and for a second both Martha and Jack felt dumbstruck by that look. It was a look they had seen too many times in the brown eyes of the Doctor.

"What -?" Martha struggled to find words, "But...but that sedative would have knocked out an elephant."

Jack stared at the blonde girl who was being hugged to death by her mother with cautious wariness, "Rose...?"

"Mum...Mum I can't breathe." Rose coughed again as her mother let her out of her death grip.

As soon as Jackie let go, Rose was up off the bed and heading towards the door. She paused staring down at the Doctor's body, tears welling in her eyes.

Taking a few steps forward towards him, the shocked trio stared at her with confusion. Rose bent down and kissed his forehead as a single tear plopped down. She ran a hand through his hair and in a hushed whisper she said, "I'll save you."

She walked out the door, refusing to look back.

--

Martha turned her head towards Jack and saw that she was not the only one completely confused by what had just happened. It was impossible for her to be up and moving. She had just given her an extremely strong sedative and... That was just impossible.

Jack met her eyes and headed after the retreating blonde. "Rose!"

It was then that people seemed to crush around him and the blonde head he had been carefully following with his eyes disappeared out of view.

--

Martha looked down at the Doctor's body with confusion and suspicion, ignoring the sorrow that threatened to engulf her. What did she mean?

How could Rose save him now? He was dead and she didn't even need to be a doctor to know that death was one of life's unchangeable situations.

Martha looked around her, seeing she was now alone in the room. She closed the door and cried as grief overtook her. She would cry for the Doctor, cry for the lives lost and cry for the people the war had stolen but when she would leave again, she would once again slip into her role as medic and the healing would begin.

--

The dark of night was the only thing she could see. It was dark...so dark and she wasn't sure anymore if the fear she felt bubbling in her stomach was that of her fear of the dark – the one she had from her childhood – or the fear she had held in her heart from the day she looked into the light of the time vortex and knew what was coming dangerously closer by the minute.

How could she have forgotten?

She walked through the town, few people ventured out at this time of night and she heard the footsteps of a stray behind her. She felt as if she should be warning whoever it was of going out at night but everyone knew by now. The bombing had begun again but she walked, uncaring to the building that had just blown up. She walked regardless, a woman on a mission.

She refused to look back.

So she kept walking onwards as the buildings turned into houses and the tufts of grass began to appear and she felt the wave of familiarity wash over her as another set of footsteps echoed behind her own.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Two chapters in 2 days. That's a new one for me. Well, I was so happy with how many reviews I got yesterday throughout all my stories that I decided to put up another chapter of this one since i'm ahead with it. Review if you like it...**

"You know, I never thought you would be one to run away." Rose turned to see Donna Noble staring back at her.

"Who says I'm running away, Donna?" she replied, a small grin gracing her features, "How do you know I'm not facing my fears?"

"Out here?" Donna waved around at the houses around her, "What's your fear? A garden shrub?"

"You don't know what's out here." Rose's voice was barely audible as fear crept slowly in.

"Then tell me."

Rose looked away. He didn't know what to say or how to say it. "Everything is falling apart. The strands of time and space are being yanked out from under us and no one can see it. We're too busy fearing for our lives in this war that no one could see it. Not even him."

Both of them knew who, 'him' was. It would always be the Doctor and every companion shared an unspoken bond because of him.

"It's coming, Donna. It's coming from across the stars and nothing can stop it."

Donna looked around, confusion growing ever more evident as tears threatened to spill from her eyes, "What is?"

She remained silent for a moment, unsure of what to say, before she replied, in a quiet tone, "The darkness…"

They both stood there in the silence as tension enveloped the thick cold night air. Neither one sure of what to say and the only thing that could break the silence was the beeping of a watch.

A watch on Rose Tyler's wrist. Only to anyone but Rose it was a watch but to Rose it was a warning.

She turned and walked into the night air, leaving Donna wide eyed and muttering the words, "Oh my god!"

--

Jack had lost her and two hours had passed as the night slowly replaced the day. He was worried and he didn't get to say that very often. Sure there had been times he had been worried but that was mainly in a, _'I can't believe I slept with that_!' kind of worry followed closely by the, _'Where's my clothes so I can get out of here before she/he/it/they wake up?' _kind of worry but for once he was worried that Rose wasn't quite herself.

And for once he couldn't help but try and canvass the streets searching for her but she was nowhere to be found.

Jack pulled out his phone as he felt it vibrate in his pocket. He thought it was strange having a phone when he was so used to the headsets at Torchwood. Answering it he heard the voice of Donna Noble who immediately started talking.

"Jack, I'm following Rose. She's - "

The line went dead.

Jack stilled hearing the monotonous tone that had replaced Donna's voice. Slowly he brought it down from his ear and stared at it, as if willing it to ring. What was she about to say? Rose was what?

A moment passed before the phone rang again which sprung Jack out of his ponderings. "Hello?"

"Yeah, stupid phone is on the Fritz. So as I was saying Rose is – "

The phone went dead again and Jack couldn't help but laugh despite the annoyance of it. He smiled as it rang again. "Yeah?"

"I swear to god that you should never let the Doctor near your phone. "Oh but I can give you better reception – universally, Donna?" Universal my ass. Can't even get the phone to work half the time and who would want to phone people universally, eh? I mean it's not as if – "

Jack sighed. She was definitely a talker. He could see why the Doctor likes her…liked her. A small surge of grief rose within him but he refused to acknowledge it. He was helped in his quest to forget his friend' death when the phone rang again.

"Donna, where is Rose and what are you doing?"

"She's disappeared!"

"What?"

"She was right in front of me Jack. Then her watch started beeping and she began to fade like a blooming ghost. And she was jut gone."

"What do mean gone?"

"I mean GONE! As in no longer there. Disappeared into thin air Jack. GONE!"

Jack's mind raced with possibilities, each one more ridiculous than the last. "Ok…Donna, where are you right now?"

"Well…"

--

Rose smiled as the sound of peace reached her ears. No explosions, no screaming, no Daleks in the sky and no dead Doctor.

He was just around the corner but as much as she wanted to turn that corner and run into his arms, she knew it would create a paradox and the world would end and that was never good. So she walked up to the police barrier and leaned against it, watching events of the world at peace.

Only a few minutes had passed when she heard the familiar sound of Donna Noble coming to talk to her. She resisted the growing urge to smile seeing as this Donna Noble had no idea who she was yet.

"Listen, there's this woman that's going to come along. Tall blonde woman called Sylvia. Tell her that bin there!" She watched Donna point towards the bin nearby and she couldn't help but wonder why would she stick car keys in a bin, "Right it'll make sense. That bin there!"

Rose watched her practically run away, excitement in her eyes. She remembered that look when everything was new and interesting. She wished she could have that look on her face again.

Turning back she gave one last glance to Adipose Industries and sighed. This was the right place but this wasn't the right time. She needed to go back.

She turned away and listened to her footsteps thudding against pavement as they echoed with each passing footstep. And had anyone chose to look in her direction they would have seen her fading away but no one had seen.

Rose's last thought before she faded through time was if Sylvia ever got her keys back.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry short chapter but I'll have another one up very soon. Promise. Ah, I'm so happy Rose is back. And what an ending to Turn Left. Left me speechless. Well, on with the story…**

**--**

"Right…so she was here. Right here." Jack pointed to the ground he was standing on.

"No kidding Colombo."

"And she just disappeared. Into thin air."

"Yes…" Donna was about to say something else when she saw the air crackle and her mouth dropped open in shock. She poked Jack, who was still staring at the ground, in the arm and pointed to the figure now emerging from thin air.

"What the – Rose?"

"Hello Jack!" She smiled at him, and raised her eyebrows in surprise at the strange looks they were giving her, "What?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Earth. 21st century."

"Ha ha." He said sarcastically, as he glanced down at her wrist. His eyes widening in surprise, "Wait, is that my vortex manipulator."

"No. Okay, yes that one is but I need it for later. The other one is Torchwood property and it was made only for me so hands off." She pulled his wrist away as his hand briefly brushed against the strap she had on her wrist. It glowed a light blue mixed with strands of gold, dimming immediately without contact.

"Rose," began Jack putting an arm around Rose, "Torchwood is my life. Well, that and hypervodkas which is surprisingly hard to make in the 21st century. So can't one Torchwood operative and friend, may I remind you, have a little glance at that delightful device of yours."

Rose grinned at him as he gave her his charming smile before she curtly replied, "No," he paused, looking toward the sky, "Jack…"

"What?"

"Give me your gun."

"What?" He followed her gaze and saw nothing unusual, "Why?"

"Because the stars are going out." She turned to Donna, "It's coming now."

--

"Right, now we're in trouble." She flexed Jack's gun in her hand. She hated this thing and so did the Doctor. Maybe that's why she hated it.

At Torchwood they had forced her to carry a gun. She would most often in the early days, 'accidentally' leave them in the office. It wasn't until she nearly got the blood sucked out of her by a plasmavore that she changed her stance on 'no guns ever' to 'only in emergencies'. She was still uncomfortable having to use them but she had never killed anything.

She was happy for that fact.

She knew how this went by now. First came the darkness – the stars would go out and a great evil would descend. She wasn't sure if a gun would stop it but she had no other choice. With the Doctor dead, there was no one else.

She was the only one who could stop it now.

She watched, as the darkness grew closer, the night hanging lower and lower threatening to smother them like a blanket. Spurts of black smoke fell and upon closer inspection, Rose could tell that it wasn't smoke.

It was something else…something living, something pure and utterly evil.

--

The screams grew louder. Those who had not noticed the creatures screamed for the disappearing stars but they hadn't disappeared. Something was just blocking them and for some reason, in the dark crevasses of her mind, she knew what they were.

"Rose!" she heard Jack's voice through her wrist strap.

She pressed a button, letting her voice be picked up, "Loud and clear."

"Daleks up ahead." Rose felt anger surge through her veins. The Daleks had killed the Doctor and for a moment his death scream ran in her ears. It had been too short; she didn't know if that was a blessing or a curse.

"How many?"

"Two!"

"Right then," she breathed out, preparing herself. Her grip on the gun tightened, "It's only just beginning."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Another day, another chapter...it's a miracle. well, that and little sleep but that's my problem, not yours. Well, technically it's the worlds fault since it won't let me go to sleep properly. Well, let's get on with the story...**

**--**

"Jack, what the hell is that?" Donna pointed to the spurts of black that had fallen to the ground.

"Donna, not now!" He replied keeping his eyes fixed on Rose. The Daleks wouldn't notice them. They headed for her, he needed to keep an eye on her at all times otherwise this might not work. The guns worked fine. Actually better than fine. They were the only things that got past their casings and blew them up.

There were close – so close. He raised his hand, the object he was holding felt cold. He had never used these much in all of his time in Torchwood. He had never been the one to even bother with them. It was always someone else who even thought about using them, letting alone actually going through with it.

5…it was inching forward.

4…They went unnoticed.

3…Rose raised her gun.

2…One shot, blasting the Dalek into pieces instantly.

1…She rolled out of the way as a blue shot burst out of the second Dalek.

He threw the item in his hand and it's metal pikes clung onto the Dalek, which instantly began to shake as it screeched in what only could be described as confusion, "Casing impaired! Casing impaired!"

Rose raised the gun for a second time, and the screeching stopped instantly with the pulling of a trigger. It crashed to the ground in a heap along with first one.

"Good job!" shouted Rose, "Nice EMP!"

"Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it." He gave her a winning smile and she grinned back at him. It was at times like these that it felt good to see Rose here. Even after all these years, it felt as if no time had passed at all. They were both older and wiser; hardened by the lives they had been forced to live. Him living for an eternity and her in a parallel world – both of them without the Doctor but she seemed to have had it worse. Even after gaining knowledge and wisdom, she had lost her constant bright and innocent nature but at times like these, it was momentarily returned with the smile on her face.

The moment was taken, the silence broken by the sound of Donna screaming.

--

Martha scanned the crowd. Jack should have been back by now. Where had Donna gone? Had she followed him?

She sighed, taking in the amount of people here. There was too many. Too many deaths, too many people losing what little hope they clung on to, too many lost souls.

She turned, heading into the room reserved for one person. She hadn't went into that room in hours, afraid of losing what control she had over her emotions but it wasn't busy now. She could just spare the time.

"Hello Doctor," she quietly closed the door behind her staring down at the figure. At this angle he only looked like he was sleeping so that's what she let herself believe. He was only sleeping, "You know I never did see why you had so much faith in her. You always talked about her. I guess I was jealous but I always thought that if I spent enough time travelling with you then you might have that same amount of faith in me. You kind of did when I was travelling the world but it still wasn''t the same. I had to do that for the world. You had faith in her, just for the sake of it. When I left I hoped you might miss me but you always missed her more…"

She took a deep breath, "But I moved on. Had to, didn't I? It was why I left in the first place. SO I wouldn't end up pining over you and waiting for something that was never going to happen. I mean you're an alien. A proper alien and I'm in love with you. I'm so glad you can't hear me right now otherwise this would be so embaressing. Well, I left you and I lived my life. Met Tom…again You know I saw him die in front of my eyes when I was walking the Earth. The year that never was. He died trying to save me but that doesn't matter now. I hope he's okay. I haven't been able to get in touch with him. He's still in Africa.

"My family is good now. Mum and Dad were going to get remarried next month. Me and Tom then in August. You were invited of course. You and Donna…and Rose too, if we ever get out of this. Jack's already placed himself as my bridesmaid," She suppressed a laugh at the image of Jack in a dress, "And his team. Although dome to thin of it. You've never met his team. One of them is dead. No really, he is. He's a living dead man. They're probably out there fighting too. Jack had to leave them up in Cardiff to get down here. "

"Well, I should get going. I should probably go out and find Jack. Maybe take that van thing. They need protection from the Daleks. Plus they need a Doctor and seeing as I'm a fully qualified one I mighjt as well go and help out. Although I don't want to leave you here. I mean it's not as if this room Is locked. Twenty people have tried to get in here already. Wouldn't want them to kick you out…" Martha's lip quivered as the fact he was dead came to mind but she refused to lose her emotions again. He wasn't sleeping. She couldn't pretend in the delusion anymore. He was dead, "Oh god what are we gonna do wtth you? I mean, do we bury you. And what about the Tardis? Do we just leave it there?"

She received no response and she wished with all her might that she could just hear him speak again but she knew it wouldn't happen. Not again. Not ever.

Martha stood up, knowing what she had to do. The others needed her help and she was going to give it.

--

They turned around at the sound of Donna screaming and their eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Donna, her arms reaching for her back. What was she doing? They rushed forward, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Her voice was laced with an unmistakable fear; as she spoke, "There's something on my back!"

Rose gasped, finally noticing what was on her back. Her voice raised in pitch, concern and authority replacing the confusion that had been previously there moments ago, "Donna, turn around! Turn around now!" She brought a hand up to her mouth in shock, "Oh no…"

"What is it?" asked Jack, turning to Rose for answers.

Donna turned slowly, fear causing her to shut her eyes as the thing in her back moved in place. Jack looked at it, studying it for a second before turning to Rose, "Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

"It is…"

"What. Is. It?" Donna screeched out, her breath uneven. She turned sharply as the black creature on her back twisted, "Tell me what it is! What is it? What's on my back?"

"Donna…calm down." Rose's voice was low and reassuring, causing Donna to stop and look at her. Jack raised his pistol, carefully keeping it trained on the creature, "We're gonna get it off you. Don't worry, okay?"

"Are you gonna shoot it?" asked Donna, eyeing the gun, "Because I sure as hell don't want to get shot at."

"No…" she looked over to Jack and gave him a look that plainly stated, 'Put that down!' and Jack did so and Rose took his place behind Donna. Jack stood in front of Donna, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You Donna Noble are going to be fine! Trust me! Now Rose is going to do a little jiggery pokery..." Rose rolled her eyes at his choice of words.

"A little what?" shouted Donna, and Jack instinctively removed his hand from her shoulder.

"A little…uh, well, she's got this thing. Won't hurt a bit though. Me and you'll go out for some drinks to celebrate that things removal once it's done, won't we?"

"Nice try mister but distracting me isn't gonna work this time so tell me what they hell you are doing? And what is on my back?"

"Well…"

"It doesn't have a name but…" piped in Rose, "Not a proper one but they were on other parallel worlds. We called them death harbourers. If we don't get this off you then, you're gonna die."

"But we're doing everything we can, aren't we Rose?"

"Yeah and hopefully I can get this off without killing you."

"Did you just say by getting this thing off my back you could kill me?"

Rose moved to stand in front of Donna, "There's a small chance but that's all it is. About a 5 chance but I promise you I won't let that happen," She reached down and squeezed her hand. Rose wished she didn't have to lie but Donna needed comforting. It wasn't a 5 chance but more of a 50 chance of death, but Donna needed reassurance and Rose was there to give it, "I promise you, okay? So are you ready?"

A simple nod was all the reply she recieved before Donna closed her eyes, tears forming there and it almost broke Rose's heart to see her so scared. She had only met her at the start of the day but she had instantly grown a liking to Donna. Rose took one last look at the woman before returning to her previous place and raised the small device in her hands.

It was black and small, and to anyone but a Torchwood operative, it may have been mistaken as a handheld games console but it was a singular scalpel. She had not used this much. She only kept it with her after those things had started turning up on the other parallel world.

The wrong twist of the knob or an overuse on the magnification and it could end in bad results at best – deadly results at worse.

Rose took a deep breath, "3…2…1…"

To be contined...

**AN: Hoped you liked that chapter. you know what to do if you did. Now I really am determined to have this finished before the season finale so expect a lot of updates coming your way but don't forget to review...otherwise my poor fingers will be typing for nothing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I will say one thing. Don't hate me for the cliffhanger. you will understand why I did it next chapter...**

--

Donna screamed before she slumped lifelessly forward and had Jack not been standing in front of her, she might have ended up hitting her head on the concrete very hard. Luckily for her, Jack had been there and Jack Harkness had indeed caught her.

"Is she alright?" Rose asked, "I think I used this right. I mean I'm pretty sure I-"

"She's fine. Just unconscious." Interrupted Jack, placing his fingers on her pulse, "Her heartbeat is steady."

"God I hate using that thing."

"I hate being nearby when someone's using that thing. Back in Cardiff, Owen was using it and he nearly blew off our heads off the first time he used it. Actually three years after getting the thing and he still ends up nearly blowing our heads off."

"Oh and who's Owen? Boyfriend?"

"Cheeky. Prying into my sex life, are we?"

"Just catching up, Jack." Rose replied, her face a mask of innocence.

"No he's not. He just works under me."

"Oh I bet he does." Rose raised her eyebrow at him before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"No that's Ianto. He's my boyfriend…kind of. Well, I mean it's not official or anything…" Jack could feel the burning up of his cheeks and willed his mouth to shut up.

"Jack Harkness, are you blushing?" Rose mouth opened in surprise, "Wow, this must be serious. Is it?"

A horn blared in the distance, not giving Jack a chance to answer her question and in a way, he was grateful. He didn't like to define relationships. In truth, he didn't even know.

"Wait a second, isn't that our truck?" Jack said, now carrying a still unconscious Donna in his arms, "Is that Martha?"

The truck stopped abruptly and Martha quickly opened the door. Jack almost thought she was going to rush up and check over Donna but she was staring behind his shoulder, "Where did she go?"

"What?" He turned around and found an empty street, "Oh…"

"But she just disappeared…she just like faded away…" Jack heard the clattering of her heels hit against the ground, "Oh my god, what happened to Donna?"

"It's okay. She's fine. Just unconscious. Martha what did you see?"

"Well…"

Jack glanced back at the street wondering where exactly Rose had disappeared to and if she was coming back.

--

Rose brow creased in confusion. How did she end up here? She hadn't pressed the button. She hadn't even been alerted to any changes of time. She had just disappeared into thin air and ended up here.

She turned around, surveying her surroundings. Where was here exactly?

Rose walked forward, through the blackened ground. What had happened? She was surrounded by buildings, their roofs falling in on themselves, giant cracks leading from the ground all the way up to what was left of the upper floors. Smoke rose up from within them and Rose could get rid of the stench of burning flesh.

Cars were overturned, crashed in every directions. A few dead bodies hung limply out and Rose wondered who these people were. Where were their families? Who had they been? What had happened to them?

She looked up at the dark sky – no stars. It was silent too. No signs of life - Just death and destruction and the smell of burning flesh.

She followed the smell, hoping she was wrong about what was going on. Her feet led her to a building. A metal door hanging barely by its hinges was the only thing not covered in black moke or grim. She placed her hand tentatively on it, the smell wafting up her nose and into her mouth until she thought she might never smell anything else ever again.

She opened the door and headed in, instantly regretting her decision. Her eyes watered with tears at the horrible sight before her. She doubled over, bile threatening to rise from her throat but she somehow managed to hold it back.

Looking up, she knew she was right. It was the smell of burning flesh. People were being burned. What made this worse was that they were still alive. There were no screams and for a moment Rose thought they couldn't scream but in truth they had stopped caring. Despite being alive on the outside they were completely and utterly dead on the inside.

"EXTERMINATE!"

Rose turned and saw a Dalek on either side of her. She turned back towards the door and found another Dalek facing her. She was trapped. This was it. She couldn't stop it. She closed her eyes, hoping the Doctor could forgive her for not being able to save everyone. She hoped that someone would stop this from happening.

"EXTERMINATE!"

To be continued…

**AN: Ducks at oncoming objects being thrown Once again, don't hate me for the cliffhanger.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry, I've been very busy but that's no excuse. Well, this is a short filler chapter but hang on with me because technically I've written my favourite part ages ago which involves a certain someone...uh, and it's just been hard making the story go from one point to that seeing as I wrote ahead, but I'm back on schedule and regular updates will resume.**

**--**

Jack turned his head towards Martha who was checking over the still unconscious Donna, "How's she doing?"

"Good. Everything's good. She should wake up soon." Martha looked up at him, her eyes widening, "Jack! Keep your eyes on the road."

"He turned his head back grinning, "But it was such a nice sight."

Martha rolled her eyes at him, "How long until we get there?"

Jack turned, looking back, "I'm tracing the signal and we should be there in 5 minutes."

"Is it right of us to just leave him there?"

"It's the best place for him at the moment. We have nowhere safe to put him."

"It just feels wrong…" she paused, looking over her shoulder, "He shouldn't be dead. He should be out there fighting with us, not us dumping him off."

"We're not-"

"Jack! Keep your eyes on the road!" Martha snapped back, cutting him off. Did he not realise how many accidents occur because someone didn't have their eyes on the road? She knew from experience, that there was a lot of them. She usually ended up wanting to scream in frustration after a car pile up after they came in.

Jack turned his head back, sighing. It wasn't as if her was going to hit anything. The streets were empty. No one was out in the streets, not since the Daleks had landed.

Turning a corner, he pulled on the brakes immediately as a figure emerged on the road. There was barely an inch between them by the time the van halted.

"What the hell was that?" he heard Martha shout from behind him, but he didn't answer back. He was already out of the car and rushing forward towards the figure; who was oblivious to the fact they were almost knocked down.

"Rose, are you alright?" He grabbed her shoulders and lightly shook her, hoping for her to open her eyes. She squeezed them even tighter shut, "Rose. It's me, Jack."

He watched her open her tear filled eyes before she wrapped her eyes around him, clinging to him like a scared child, "Jack, it was-it was so horrible. They broke their souls and burned their flesh and they didn't even care anymore if they lived or died. They were going to exterminate me. I could feel it coming and I closed my eyes, but it didn't come and I ended up here…Oh god. We have to stop it. We've got to stop it before it's too late."

He nodded, seeing the fear in her eyes, "We'll stop it Rose. I promise."

"We need to get into town. We need to get to the old Adipose building." She went on, wiping the tears away. She broke free of Jack's embrace and began to pace, mumbling to herself more than to Jack, "If we get there, then I can stop it. I'd have to do it…It's the only way."

"Rose, how can you stop it?"

She stopped, turning around to look him in the eye, "I just…I just can. You have to trust me. Let's go."

To be continued...

**AN: Review if you enjoyed, or are still reading this...hopefully people are still reading this...And next up, an awkward conversation between Rose and Martha in the back of a van.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I posted this a little earlier than I had planned to, you know just to make up for not updating the last chapter for ages...Ok so this chapter was slightly awkward to write, because I didn't know how to get the right balance between Martha and Rose interacting. Hopefully I got it right...anyway on with the story. **

**--**

The ride to Adipose industries had been awkward. At lest for the two female companions sitting between a third unconscious companion and one dead Doctor.

"You know he always spoke about you." Martha said, breaking the silence, "I felt like I was second best most of the time."

Rose looked up from her thoughts, unsure of how to answer. In fact she was unsure of how to act around Martha Jones, because everytime she looked at her she knew that she had been replaced and despite it all, that hurt more than she had expected. She had knew that he would find someone else. The Doctor could never travel the universe on his own. Not forever at least, but she had always hoped that when she found a way back to him that he...

"Actually if I'm truthful, it was all of the time." Martha continued, suddenly finding her footwear more interesting. All the times she felt threatened by the mention of her name, all the pangs of jealousy because of a former companion to the Doctor and here was the source of it right in front of her.

Rose Tyler, it seemed hard to believe she was actually here it all. In Martha's mind she was a myth, a legend and most definitely, not someone she had ever expected to see in her lifetime. Yet here she was, ignoring the impossible.

No wonder he liked her.

"I don't know what you want me to say to that." Rose began, shifting slightly in her seat, "Sorry that I was there in the first place? Sorry that I made you feel insecure?" She looked down, taking a breath before she continued, "You replaced me. the Doctor moved on. He got someone new and that was you and the only reason he probably talked about me is because I gave him an earful after we met Sarah Jane..."

Martha raised an eyebrow, "Whose's Sarah Jane?"

"She was an old companion of his."

"Well, he never mentioned her. Or anyone else apart from you." She said, sighing. It was unfair. When she left the Tardis, the Doctor talked about her to Donna. Unfortunately it was only so he could mention the great big fact she had been in love with him. And everytime he talked about Rose, it was...different. There was always that look he had in his eyes, a mixture of emotions - sadness, grief, pride, a twinge of happiness and, no matter how much she wished that it wasn't true, there was love in his eyes. Love for Rose Tyler, "He only mentioned you..."

Rose breath caught in her throat. He had talked about her...kept her memory alive in the Tardis. She looked over to the Doctor. From this angle, it only looked like he was sleeping so she let herself imagine that he was and smiled. He had talked about her.

Even after she was gone, he had talked about her.

Rose turned back, her mouth on the verge of forming something - anything to say when a groan suddenly broke the silence that had formed between them. They looked towards each other, surprised before promptly looking down at the now conscious Donna.

"Oh my head..." Donna brought a hand up to her head as she slowly sat up, "Is bloody killing me."

"Good to see you awake!" said Rose smiling. Donna's eyes locked on to hers, fear registering in them before she quickly turned her head, bringing a hand up in the process to search her back, "It's gone. I got rid of it. Told you I was good."

Donna smiled as Rose grinned at her, "Well as long as their ain't a big old alien - thing - on my back then I'm happy." She looked around, "Where am I?"

"We're in a van." answered Martha.

"I can see that."

Martha smiled at her response. It was good to see Donna awake again. It meant that she and Rose didn't have to engage on one-to-one conversation and that was definitely a good thing as far as Martha was concerned,"We're going towards Adipose industries. Rose here has a plan."

"Wait a second...Adipose Industries?" Martha nodded. Donna turned to Rose, "Why we going there?"

"It's where I can end it..."

"But how?" interrupted Martha, frustrated by the blonde's lack of a plan. She was all for playing it by ear, at least when the Doctor was involved, but he wasn't. Rose was and she said she had a plan, but she wouldn't say a thing about what her plan involved, "You just tell Jack to drive us there and then what? We wait in a van while you try and save the world?"

"You wouldn't understand." replied Rose, trying to ignore Martha's tone of voice which was surprisingly harder than she thought.

"Oh I bet you i would. I've seen plenty of things travelling with the Doctor."

"We all have, but you wouldn't understand this."

"And who are you to judge that?" Martha's voice rose in anger. She didn't have to be treated like this, especially by some dyed blonde wannabe "Do I look like an idiot to you?"

"I never said that. All i said was that you wouldn't understand this. It's too complicated. There's just too much to explain and you wouldn't get it if I did manage to get it all out. You may have seen aliens, you maybe have been to other worlds, but this, Martha, this is something that I just wouldn't be able to get you to comprehend."

Martha made to retort but was cut short by Donna once more entering the conversation, "Oi! you two! Button it!" The other two females quietened immediately. Rose couldn't help but wonder how many times Donna had been able to shut the Doctor up. Especially if she gave that look, "Right then, that's better. Why are we going to Adipose industries in particular? What's so special about that place?"

"Well, the Torchwood in my universe has been sort of keeping an eye on the other parallel worlds. Well, ever since we've been able to get across the threshold between worlds - the void."

"And what's the void?"

"It's like the dead space between world. There's just nothing there. Nothing at all. You might call it hell."

"Wouldn't like get to stuck there." quipped Donna.

"God no, it would drive you insane. That is if anything can live in it. We're not sure..." Rose trailed away, letting her mind wander back to the day she almost got trapped there. What if Pete hadn't bee there to save her? What would have happened to her?

"So you were saying?"

Martha's voice interrupted Rose's wanderings and she looked up, slightly dazed, "What?"

"What's the void got to do with Adipose industries?"

"Nothing, but the Torchwood on the parallel planet I've been living on, well, when the walls began to break down we tried to find out why? We started using a dimension cannon to travel across to other worlds to try and find the root of the problem. A lot of our operatives ended up appearing in the vicinity of Adipose industries. We didn't know why. We didn't really pay attention to it at first. It wasn't until earlier when it broguht me there that I understood. There's something about that place. It's drawing in energy from all the worlds and focusing it on there. It's as if it's waiting for something..."

A shiver ran down Martha's spine as she quietly asked, "Waiting for what?"

"Something to stop the darkness."

"Rose!" called Jack from in the front, "We're here!"

"Right then..." Rose gave the other two females a smile, "As the Doctor would say, Allonsy!"

To be continued...

**AN: Review if you enjoyed...**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: You know the next time I decide to write a story like this I want one of you to hit me over the head with a frying pan or something a knock some sense into me...lol. For some reason I'm finding this story really hard to write...well, it could be worse.**

**--**

The door creaked as they pushed it open, "What is it with creaking doors?" began Jack, "You go into a spooky abandoned building and first thing you come across is a creaking door."

"Well, I'd hardly call it spooky." Rose said, raising an eyebrow. She turned her gaze to reception. It was dark, but then again everywhere was dark. You could hardly find a spec of light in any building of any street. People were living in the darkness, afraid of the light drawing the attention of Daleks.

"What? Not Mulder and Skully enough for you?" commented Martha.

Rose rolled her eyes at the comment.

"It's too dark in here. I'll head back to the van and gets some flashlights." commented Jack, heading back out of the creaking door.

"So we should split into two teams, cover the area. We need to find a room with high levels of tectraphofinite." Rose stated, pulling out her own flashlight and turning it on.

"And what the hell is tetra-whatever it's called?"

"Oh, it's this, sort of, time gas."

"Time gas?" scoffed Martha, "You're making this up."

"Yeah…sort of." Rose looked down guiltily, letting out a small chuckle as she looked up once more, "But I know what to do with it so…" She reached into her pocket and held out a device to them, "Here."

"What's this?"

"A tetra-detector."

"A what?"

"Yeah, Mickey named it."

"So where is Mickey anyway?" asked Jack, entering the building, now equipped with a large gun and flashlights. He let the gun swing loosely by his side as he stood beside the three women and handed out the flashlights, "Doesn't he follow you around like a puppy?"

"Oi! Leave him alone!" Rose swatted Jack's arm, "He's not that bad.

"Well, with the longing looks he was giving you every time you were nearby then-"

"At least he didn't try to seduce me on a spaceship parked in front of the Big Ben." Interrupted Rose, pointing at him.

"You parked a spaceship beside the Big Ben?" asked Martha.

"During the Blitz."

"Right, and the Doctor was…where exactly?"

Jack and Rose turned to each other, "Um, he was in a hopsital, wasn't he?" asked Rose and watched as Jack nodded in agreement.

Jack's eyes twinkled as he noticed the small black device resting in the palm of one Rose Tyler. "Is that what I think that is?" he asked, taking the device out of Rose's hand. He held it up to the little light there was and a smile grazing his face as he remembered the last time he had seen this.

"A tetra-detector."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Oh that is a horrible name. So cheesy. I mean come on, that's…" He turned to Rose, "Who named it?"

She shrugged, "Mickey."

"Oh that explains it." He studied the device again, "It more commonly known as a tetronominator. I haven't seen one of these since I left the agency."

"Agency?" commented Donna. She sighed, adapting a sarcastic tone of voice, "What, don't tell me you were a temp."

Jack chuckled at that, but simply stated, "Time Agency."

"There's a Time Agency in Cardiff?" Martha asked incredulously. He had mentioned a Time Agency when she had briefly went to Torchwood. Sure it had only been a few days, but even Jack might have mentioned to UNIT about a Time Agency.

Jack scoffed, "Of course there isn't. It's disbanded now anyway and it was running in the 51st century, not the 21st."

"Well, we should split up into groups of two." Rose said, taking charge of the situation. This wasn't exactly the time to rehash the past. The sooner she found the right spot, the sooner she could get this over and done with. She didn't want to let her mind think on it for too long, she didn't want it to her to her and make her that little bit afraid. She had to do this, to save the world, to save the Doctor, to save everyone.

"Right, I'll go with Jack." Martha said, shuffling over to stand beside him. She didn't want to go with Rose. The conversation in the van had been awkward enough. There wasn't a chance in hell that she was going to go through that again. She suspected the feeling was mutual.

"Right then ladies, me and Martha will take the upper floors and you two can check down here. We all have out mobiles on us?" They all nodded in turn, "Ok then. Good luck."

"You too." Rose nodded to him and gave him a smile as both he and Martha made their way to the stairwell, "And Jack," He turned, "Try not to open any rifts this time."

He raised his hands, "It was one time!"

"Yeah, one time too many."

He rolled her eyes at her in response, "Well, I'm not sticking around here to be insulted."

"I'm just stating the facts." He laughed as they disappeared into the doorway. She turned to Donna, "So…"

"Right, I'm just gonna go ahead and ask this. Were you and him together?"

Rose eyes widened in surprise, "What? Me and Jack?"

"No!" scoffed Donna, "You and the Doctor?"

Rose face fell, "Oh…"

This was turning out to be the beginning of a lot of awkward questions, Rose could tell, And by the looks of it, she wasn't going to be getting out of answering them. Not when it was Donna Noble doing the questioning.

She took a deep breath and prepared to have one of the most awkward conversations of her life.

To be continued...

**AN: Ha, awkward conversations galore. Review if you enjoyed...**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I had this chapter written like three times before but in some mix up, I lost it along with some of the other chapters of my other stories so I ahd to rewrite it once again. Hope your happy with it. I'm not sure if I'm happy with it. It's been a while since I wrote this. It's just weird writing without the Doctor there. I ahev a good reason for the Doctor not being there but still, it can be strange. I hope people are still reading this. Well, anyway let's get this chapter on the road...**

Captain Jack Harkness could easily say he was a man of many things but one thing he was never able to be was a man of patience. At least that was until he had came across the Doctor and his life was changed forever.

Now over a hundred years later and here he was waiting patiently (unfortunately) because of the Doctor. To be specific he was wondering when in the heavens was this conversation going to end.

He wasn't he could handle listening to Martha point on in detail why Rose wasn't so special. There wasn't anything different or special about her compared to any of the rest of them.

Jack had on many occasions tried to open his mouth to protest, to point out that there was definitely something different in every single one of the Doctor's companions but each attempt was either cut off or ignored.

When had the women in the Doctor's life gotten so jealous of each other? He wouldn't have minded if they were fighting over him but it wasn't right. Not when the Doctor was...

They shouldn't be fighting with each other. They needed to work together, to be a team. The end of the world was coming and they needed to stop it. Together.

Yet Martha was releasing her pent up emotions about Rose, everything she had heard about the elusive blonde and Jack had nothing to share with her conclusion.

She would simmer down after a while. She just needed this release...he had found out about her opinion of the blonde a long time ago. Funnily enough it was at the end of the universe and now here at the end of the world she was finally letting it out.

Jack just didn't know why he had to be here when she let it all out. No pun intended.

How could he possibly insult the woman who had brought him back from the dead? She had helped him find the Doctor. She had helped give him meaning in his life. If it hadn't been for her, he wouldn't be here. He wouldn't have his brilliant team at Torchwood...

He needed to change the subject. His past attempts at that had also failed so he knew he only had one chance at getting her to change the subject, not that he was happy about having to use it.

"So Martha..." She stopped talking for a moment as she turned her head to face him, "When were you going to tell me?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Tell you what?"

He smiled, "That you were pregnant."

--

Rose swallowed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She walked on, expecting that to be the end of the conversation. She really hoped it would be the end of the conversation. A hand grabbed on to her arm lightly, turning her around and she knew that it most definitely wasn't the end of the conversation.

"I think you do." She replied quietly, "I have seen the way he talked about you. I've seen him drift off with this face…this really distinct face and he was thinking about you. Hell, I saw the way his eyes lit up when he saw you and I definitely saw the your look on your face as well so I want to know, where you two together?"

Rose looked down, tears threatening to spill from behind her eyes. There were basically two answers she could answer with. Either it was yes; we were together. We travelled through time and space, thinking we had forever before it was yanked away from underneath us. We thought that it was never going to end. We were wrong.

Or then there was the second answer: No, we weren't together. I loved him but we weren't like that. I wasn't even special. I was just a girl working in a shop. I was like you. I saw the stars, travelled with this great man and we were friends. We were best friends. And I lost all that. And it broke my heart.

Instead of being able to say that Rose found she could only reply with one word; one simple word, "No…"

She withdrew her arm from under Donna's grip, and walked on following the new beeping sound coming from her device. She gave Donna a small smile before turning away muttering, "We've got a signal."

She had only reached a few steps when she heard from behind her the surprising sound of Donna saying, "He loved you."

Rose turned on her heel, shock covering her face, "What?" she spluttered.

"He loved you. The Doctor loved you."

The room was silent for a few moments. Rose closed her mouth, realising that it had still been hanging open since Donna's exclamation.

Trying to find her voice she managed to croak out, "He said that?"

"Well, not exactly." Rose heart fell into her stomach, "But I saw him right after he lost you and he missed you so much. If you had seen the pain in his eyes you would understand why I'm saying this. He's gone now and I know he would want you to know how much he loved you because he did. He really really did. And it showed by how much he missed you. You don't have to believe me, but if a temp from Chiswick can see how much he loved you then you should be able to realise how much he did."

"You miss him." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yeah." Donna nodded, "I think we all will. The whole world will miss him. He was a dumbo sometimes but he was-"

"Fantastic?" suggested Rose.

"Yeah."

"Did he…" Rose paused, wondering if she should ask, "Did he ever talk about me? I mean like properly."

"Yeah…" Donna replied, "Sometimes I couldn't get him to shut up." They shared a smile, "He did talk about you. It drove Martha insane half the time, I think."

"She doesn't like me." Rose stated, a smirk on her lips.

"Well, she did spend a year with the Doctor making comments about his last companion all the time. Plus she kind of had a thing for him."

"I knew it!" Rose laughed, "She gave me some weird looks."

"She's not always like that but you were built up to be this big brilliant mystery and here you are!"

"A not so big mystery." A deflated Rose replied.

"But still brilliant."

"You can talk. You were the brilliant one. I've seen you." Her smile widened, "You put him in his place."

Donna face saddened instantly as a small spurt of grief took a hold of her, "I guess I won't be doing that anymore…"

"Don't be so sure…" Rose turned away, ignoring Donna's surprised expression, "Come on, let's find this so we can save the world. It's what the Doctor would want."

To be continued...

**AN: One annyoing thing I just found out is that the future chapters that I wrote ages ago that I was writing up to have been lost forever along with my old USB and now I'll have to rewrite them. It's so annoying. I really remembering enjoying what I had written because it involved a certain favourite character of mines...well, anyway it's gone now. Sadly. And I'll have to do a rewrite. Urgh...Review if you enjoyed...**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Ok, sorry for the lack of updating recently. I've been swamped - literally swamped - with coursework so I've haven't been able to find any time to write, let alone do anything else. Plus with...actually I don't want to bore you so once again, I apologize and now let's get on with the story...**

**--**

Martha came to a sudden halt, turning to face him full in the process, "I'm what?" gasped Martha.

Jack studied her for a second, suddenly feeling like he was walking on eggshells; that and the sudden déjà vu he was receiving. There had been many a time when he had opened his mouth, completely sure that what he had been saying was in fact true, but found himself instead on the relieving end of a slap.

And he didn't particularly want to get slapped again. Especially when he had avoided them for so long. Sure there were the punches a couple hundred deaths and even more kisses between now and the last time he had been slapped. No, he decided, he definitely didn't want to be slapped. Not by Martha, who if he was honest, look like she could give a good slap in the face when she wanted to.

"Pregnant?" He smiled at her, "I mean I thought. You know, with the…"

"The what?" she asked, offended.

Ok, this was definitely not going good, "Well, the glow."

She shook her head, "The glow?"

"You know, the pregnancy glow. People from the 51st century can see that glow. Plus that and the smell you give off…" She gave him a pointed look, "You are pregnant, aren't you?"

She met his gaze for a moment before nodding.

"Oh may I be the first to say Martha, congratulations." He smiled, and wrapped her up in a hug, spinning her around in the process,

"Now," He set her back down, "It's not mine is it?" he joked. She hit him on the chest in response, "Because you know…"

"Jack!" warned Martha. He stopped talking but couldn't help but keep grinning, "It's not that obvious is it? I only found out myself last week."

"And you've been keeping it to yourself for all this time?" She nodded again, "shame on you Martha. And we could have been out celebrating in style."

"While the world comes to an end around us?"

"Ah, you need to go out in style. What better way than that?" Martha laughed, "Now, who's the lucky fella?"

--

Rose came to an abrupt halt, and Donna managed to stop just in time to avoid banging smack dab into her.

"It's in the next room over." Rose stated, looking up in distain, "Now all we have to do is find a way in."

"How the hell are we going to do that?" commented Donna, staring at the cascade of rubble blocking the entrance to the other room.

Rose crouched down, her head scanning the mound for any chance of a way in, "Over there." She pointed, towards a hole larger than the others.

Donna scoffed, "You wouldn't be able to fit a toddler through that thing."

"Yeah, but maybe we can widen it." She stood up, contemplating, "Might need Jack's help though."

"Right," Donna reached into her pocket and pulled out a mobile, "Well, let's ring him then."

Rose quickly took the phone out of her hand, "Here, let me. I know exactly where we are so it'll be easier to find us." She pressed in the numbers and took a step away. After a minute, she put it in her pocket, "I can't get through. The signal must be bad or something."

"So what do we do?"

"One of us will have to stay here while the other looks for Jack." Donna nodded, "So Donna, you should go and look for him. I'll stay here and wait. Maybe look around for any other ways in. I won't go in until you get back, if I do."

"And don't try and get through that hole!"

Rose smiled, "I won't."

"Good. I don't want anything collapsing in on you."

"Either would I."

"Good." Donna nodded, "So where do you think Jack and Martha will be?"

Rose shrugged, "Dunno. I don't think they'd be that far away from us. Maybe you could take the stairs and have a look around. I'm sure you'll come across them soon enough."

"Right." She held out her hand. Rose raised an eyebrow; staring blankly at her, "Phone?"

"Oh." Rose smiled tightened slightly as she dug through her pocket producing Donna's mobile phone. She handed it over, "Here you go."

Donna muttered a final warning about not going in before she turned and took off up the nearby stairs. Rose turned towards the cascade of rubble and began moving around it until she came to a side entrance and smiled, trying to ignore the small burst of guilt that had suddenly attacked.

It's better this way. No one can get hurt. Everything can be back to how it was…well, kind of how it was, but this way the world had a chance to be saved and the Doctor…well, and he would be…

Rose knew she had to do this so she walked to the door, not noticing Donna peeking out through the door with a phone to her ear.

--

Jack's brow furrowed as he listened to what Donna was saying. What was Rose planning to do? Why did she fell the need to do this on her own?

"We'll be right there." He ended the phone call, grabbed Martha's hand and rushed towards the stairs, quickly explaining what was going on to dispel her protests.

"Come on!" he urged, finally having made it down the stairs. He turned left and ran once more; slightly surprised Martha could keep up with him.

"Jack!" Donna cried out up ahead. They stopped running immediately, "Martha!"

"Where is she?" Jack demanded.

To be continued...

**AN: And now, this is the part where you might want to leave a review...feel free to, if you want. :)**


End file.
